You're Mine, I'm Yours
by addictedanime
Summary: The Five Guardians are finally free of their duties. Suguru is still pleasantly resting in his home, but Masataka Ashiya seems to be interested in Suguru. What's gonna happen when Masataka uses his spiritual powers to get what he wants. Will he get it?
1. Chapter 1

Suguru was in his room with Masataka. He was calmly drinking tea with him, but there was an air of tension around them.

Suguru put down his tea. "What brings you here today, Ashiya-san?"

"Nothing much really." Masataka smirked.

Suguru closed his eyes. "Then would you please leave? I do not intend to waste time."Mysteriously, Suguru started to fell hot. He opened his eyes again and tried not to show it on his face.

Masataka came around behind Suguru. "Na, I don't want to. Actually, today I came…" Masataka came right up to his ear. "for you."

"Please, stop joking." Suguru sipped his tea. He started to feel himself becming arouse, but he tried not to show it.

"Why do you think I'm joking? Don't you want me yourself?" Masataka asked.

"Please, leave." Suguru clenched his fist as he felt himself getting hotter and hotter.

"Eh? But don't you want me right…here?" Masataka put his hand on the bulge underneath Suguru's pants and rubbed it.

"Ahh!" Suguru flew a hand to his mouth to try and stop his voice, but he failed.

Masataka quickly bound Suguru's hands behind his back and forced him to lean back on him as he used one hand to rub Suguru's bulge and the other hand slipped into his kimono to rub his nipple.

"Stop!" Suguru grunted. He tried to use his powers but they weren't working.

"Oh! Right, I didn't tell you. I put special medicine and a spell in that tea. The medicine makes you feel aroused and the spell temporarily makes you unable to use your powers. So…" Masataka once again put his mouth near Suguru's ear. "Just try to enjoy this because there's no way out." He then licked Suguru's ear which received a surprised moan from him.

Suguru tried suppressing his moans but he didn't have the strength to stop Masataka. His kimono erotically slid down his shoulders as Masataka rolled a nipple between his fingers.

"Please, nng, haa, stop." Suguru begged. His face was flushed red and sweat covered his entire body.

"You really want me to stop?" Masataka teased. "But your nipples are already this hard. And so is down here. It's getting wet." Masataka slid his other hand into Suguru's pants. He then pulled out Suguru's erection.

"Ah! No, please! Haa, Ashiya-san, nng, stop." Suguru jerked in Masataka's hand as he stroked his penis up and down. Suguru was no longer his calm self. He was flushed with heat and desperately fighting back even though all he could do was talk and resist the pleasure.

With the top of Suguru's kimono now hanging below the waist, Masataka came around and released his hands. He then held him down on the bedroom floor, still beside the table where the tea is. Masataka held Suguru's hands above his head and then took a nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it.

'Man, he looks pretty' Masataka thought. 'and erotic too.' Suguru's long hair was splayed out under him, with his hand bound above his head. His head was turned to the side panting, and he was half-naked.

After Masataka fondled with both nipples, he let f of Suguru's hands and went down to his now huge erection. Masataka held it in one hand and started licking the underside of it.

"Ahh! What are you doing?!" Suguru's hands tangled into Masataka's hair, but he didn't have the strength to pull him away. Masataka licked the side of the penis and then took it whole into his mouth. Suguru's head flew back as Masataka's tongue skillfully licked him and his penis moved in and out of his mouth. 'I'm getting raped and yet it feels so good.' Suguru thought. 'This can't be happening.'

"Ahh! Wait!" Suguru suddenly yelled. "I think I'm…Ahhh!" Suguru arched his back and saliva trailed down at the side of his mouth as he came into Masataka's mouth.

Masataka drank Suguru's cum and then pulled his mouth back. He suddenly smirked. "You came this much and you're still this hard?" Masataka once again stroked Suguru's still hard penis.

Suguru didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and panted. "Well it seems you've submitted to me." Masataka started. "While we're at it, let's train the backside too, shall we?"

Masataka pulled off the rest of Suguru's clothes, flipped him around and positioned him onto his hands and knees. "Wait!" Suguru sounded shocked. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Masataka spread Suguru's butt cheeks to reveal the tight pink hole. He put his tongue on it and flicked it up and down. Suguru shuddered and bent his head down. He could no longer suppress his moans but he still tried not to submit to the pleasure. Masataka stopped licking and slowly stuck a finger into Suguru making him let out a small cry.

"Look how wet you are." Masataka stuck anther finger in which made Suguru let out another cry. "Your hole is sucking my fingers in."

"Nng, nng, st-stop, nng." Suguru kept his head bent down.

Masataka started scissoring his fingers in Suguru then he pulled out. "I think you're ready."

"Wait! What are you going to do?!" Suguru turned his head around to see Masataka pulling his erection out f his pants. Masataka then put his in between Suguru thighs and started moving back and forth, hitting Suguru's balls as he moved forward. Then, he put his hard penis in front of his entrance.

"No, no! Nng, stop." Suguru reached a hand to his rear end, but he couldn't grab Masataka from his position.

"Just try and enjoy yourself." Masataka said. Then he wrapped his arms around Suguru's chest and leaned forward. "Then submit and only obey me." He whispered into his ear. Masataka thrusted into Suguru, sending Suguru's head back. Suguru's glasses flung off and his hair whipped his sides. He let out a long and loud cry.

"Hyaa! Stop, it hurts! Pull it out, pull it out!" Masataka kept thrusting into him and Suguru kept letting out short pants. Tears formed at the corners of Suguru's eyes and they welled up until they started streaming down his cheeks.

"Nng, nng, I'm cumming." Masataka moaned. The thrusting got stronger and faster and as they released, Masataka's grip got tighter and Suguru's anal tightened around Masataka's penis. Suguru arched his back and let out a long cry as Masataka released into him. The two were on the ground exhausted, with semen steadily dripping out of Suguru's anal and Suguru's cum splattered on the floor.

Masataka then got up and zipped his pants. He then summoned up a spell and with two fingers, stuck it up Suguru's flooded hole. Suguru jerked, but couldn't do anything but pant. Masataka then bent down and whispered into Suguru's ear. "That spell will make you beg for me." He chuckled. "I'll be back."

And with that, Masataka left, leaving Suguru on the wet floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Nng, nng, haa!" It has only been a day since Masataka left, and since then, Suguru has been feeling aroused frequently. Suguru is in his room on his futon, masturbating. He's stroking his erection up and down, the other hand playing with his nipple. Suguru panted.

'I don't understand. Why does this keep happening?" Suguru kept stroking harder and harder, but he felt that something was missing. He started thinking of Masataka. He can still feel what it was like when Masataka penetrated him.

"It…won't…go down." Suguru felt that he had no option. He took a thick paintbrush and then flipped himself onto his hands and knees. With one hand, Suguru stuck the end of the brush into himself.

"Ahhnn! Ki-kimochi!" Suguru pushed the brush in and out of himself, imagining Masataka inside him. "Nng, nng, Ashiya-san. Ashiya-san!" Suguru called out Masataka's name as he climaxed. Then he dropped panting.

Suddenly, the door slid open. "Eh? So… you want me that badly don't you?"

Suguru turned around and gasped. Standing in front of him was Masataka.

"I told you I'd come back." Masataka came closer to Suguru. Suguru can feel himself getting hard again. "Now, tell me what you want, Suguru."

Suguru got up onto his knees and held Masataka's waist. "Onegai, Ashiya-san. I want you."

Masataka smirked. "Tell me exactly what you want."

Suguru turned around and got on his hands and knees again. Then with his fingers, he spread his hole out for Masataka to see. "Please, please penetrate me. Penetrate me with that big cock of yours."

Masataka chuckled. "Ero." Masataka pulled out his getting hard penis and stroked it. Then, he held Suguru's waist, and without any lubrication, shoved it into him.

Suguru cried out in pain. "You're very tight." Masataka grunted. Then he started moving in and out of Suguru.

"Hya, ahh. Haa, haa, good. It…nng, feels, nng, so good! Ashiya-san. Please, harder! Break me!" Suguru had already lost his sanity long ago and all he can think about now was to satify his lust.

Masataka then turned Suguru around to face him. Suguru wrapped his arms around Masataka's neck. Masataka bent down and slid his tongue into Suguru's mouth. Both their tongues entwined as they fought for dominance. Then, they broke apart for air, leaving a trail of saliva as they did.

Masataka thrusted into Suguru harder as both started to reach their peak. They started panting hard and then finally, as the green haired male's hole tightened, they released their seeds with a cry.

"You are now mine, Suguru. From now on you shall obey only me. Only then will I satisfy your lust." Masataka panted.

"Yes, Master." Suguru pleasantly replied.


End file.
